


The Woman's Guide to Being Married to a Woman

by charleybradburies



Category: South of Nowhere, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Books, Canon Compliant, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Femslash, Inspired by Music, Married Couple, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Musicians, New York City, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Same-Sex Marriage, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs and Mrs Carlin-Davies move to New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _When we first dropped our bags on apartment floors_   
>  _Took our broken hearts, put them in a drawer_   
>  _Everybody here was someone else before_   
>  _And you can want who you want_   
>  _Boys and boys and girls and girls_
> 
> _Welcome to New York_   
>  _It's been waiting for you_   
>  _Welcome to New York_   
>  _Welcome to New York_   
> 

“Oh my god,” Spencer mutters, cursing under her breath. “There are so many people.”

She clutches her purse closer, walking anxiously over to the baggage claim. She taps her foot nervously, pulling her phone from her pocket. She calls Ashley’s cell - it goes to voicemail, and she frowns. 

A pair of hands come up to cover her eyes a moment later, and she shrieks reflexively, hitting Ashley in the arm with her purse as she wheels around. 

“So, how’s my best girl?” coos Ashley.

“Oh, she’s fantastic. Having a heart attack at LaGuardia was exactly the pick-me-up she needed,” Spencer scoffs, pulling her purse back up onto her shoulder with a huff but accepting Ashley’s tender kiss all the same.

“Oh look! My suitcase!”


	2. Blank Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> _So it's gonna be forever_  
>  _Or it's gonna go down in flames_  
>  _You can tell me when it's over_  
>  _If the high was worth the pain_  
>  _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
>  _They'll tell you I'm insane_  
>  _'Cause you know I love the players_  
>  _And you love the game_
> 
> _'Cause we're young and we're reckless_   
>  _We'll take this way too far_   
>  _It'll leave you breathless_   
>  _Or with a nasty scar_   
>  _Got a long list of ex-lovers_   
>  _They'll tell you I'm insane_   
>  _But I've got a blank space, baby_   
>  _And I'll write your name_   
> 

Spencer takes calculated sips of her drink, trying to make her anxious crossing and uncrossing of her legs look as graceful as possible, a task hindered by her barstool and her miniskirt. She catches the glint of her wedding ring multiple times as the club’s bright lights cast themselves upon it and cause it to flicker. The weight of it is still unfamiliar to her, but she smiles because of it. The screams of the audience feel somehow even less familiar, but they make her beam brighter and brighter as Ashley’s set goes on. 

Some male fan calls out “Marry me, Princess!” after the fourth song, and Ashley’s face grows cold. She drops her guitar entirely, leaving its heaviness to the bright pink strap around her shoulder, and raises her left hand with more force than necessary.

“Not your princess, asshole!” she shouts, singling out first her ring finger than her middle one. Her gaze drifts back to Spencer, as it had a few times before, only with more intent and a “come hither” look. Spencer abandons her drink on the counter and makes for the stage. One of Ashley’s back-up singers holds out their hand to pull her up, and she pretends her stomach doesn’t jump when Ashley’s eyes meet hers and she’s pulled into a deep kiss.

A few hollers ring out through the crowd, and Spencer can feel herself starting to blush - but she knows better than to try to vacate the stage. The smile she feels within Ashley's kiss is reason enough to pretend she doesn't have stage fright.


End file.
